


Just with Ink, Paper, and His Heart

by AquaGems



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AboutAnIdealForWriting, AndYouDoIt, ButYou'reLazyToContinue, F/M, ThatMoment, WhenYouFeelHype, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaGems/pseuds/AquaGems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin recieved family affection daily, and she loved the way that it made her melt into hapiness. But what made her not only melt into happiness but made her head spin wildly and her heart thumping were those letters signed by, 'Your secret admirer.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just with Ink, Paper, and His Heart

The candle gave a honey-golden glow to the small letter laid in her lap, barely surrounding the darkness with its low luminosity. She - with the back arched, and the tips of her fingers pressed ever so slightly against her pale lips - has her eyes locked to the letter. She was surrounded by paper that sat upon her bed that were alike to the letter kept secured in her lap; because they were letters that were decorated with the identical design, texture and printing. And one more detail that made them all the same; the fact that they are all love letters from a 'secret admirer.' 

She brushed her fingers over the letter. She parted her mouth to mutter the cursive words written neatly on the paper: 

'I am not yours, not lost in you,' 

'Not lost, although I long to be.' She curled her toes and held the letter to her chest in delight. 

'Lost as a candle lit at noon, lost as a snowflake in the sea.'

She read the signature aloud: "Yours truly: your secret admirer."

Corrin had been receiving love letters - with a few sentences per letter - for the past weeks - always forward two days and prior to when she retires for the night. The day when the letters started the process of gifting, she decided to keep them; tucked away in the depths of her drawer. And every night, she'll re-read them to experience that satisfying feeling, happiness and excitement; an admixture. 

Once more, she lifted a letter to eye level and whispered: 'You love me, and I will find you still, a spirit beautiful and bright.'

She finally decided that she should sleep. She placed the letters back in a white box and hid it in her nightstand drawer. She blew the candle's light source and waited until the night could shower her in drowsiness. 

__

"He left another note, Camilla, it was so romantic, hehe," Corrin blushed slightly, then smiled at her older sister and lowered down her fork, then continued: "I really want to know who written me these letters." 

"Another note? Oh my, you are just too attractive," Camilla complimented and tilted her head. "Darling, I'm sure he'll come around and eventually open up." 

"Really? I sure hope so..." Corrin replied, trailing off and staring at her plate filled with her dinner. "Maybe it's Silas - he seems to be the type."

Leo suddenly coughed and locked eyes with Corrin's. "I have things to tend to, I will dismiss myself now," he said as he calmly rose from his seat and began to walk away. He paused, then turned around to thank them, staring at Corrin's puzzled look all the while. 

"Thank you for dinner, it was splendid." 

Corrin tilted her head and stared at the door that he walked through. She knew Leo had a simple schedule today, so why did he leave? She stared at his plate, halfway finished. 

She'd just have to find out herself. 

"I have to go, uh-well, thanks for the nice dinner." Corrin pushed herself out her seat to leave the room, ignoring the questioned looks she received behind her. 

__

Leo walked down the lone hallways, looking around to search for a particular room; the library. He did afterall go there whenever he could when he felt the need to relax or acknowledge. But for now, he's here for relaxing - relaxing because he wants to soothe the fast rythem of his heart. 

He entered the library and swayed to a nearby shelf, immediately picking out a hardcover book from the self - not really caring about the topic - and rushed to seat himself. He opened the book to a midway page and began to read half heartedly as his thoughts still danced wildly in his head.

'Why can't I tame the foreign emotion eating away at my heart, driving it to the edge of insanity? I was assured that the ribcage was a well built cage,' he thought. 

'It is simple for those to express their affection by face and have it returned, yet I, shared affections by words only, find it hard. She had yet to discover who those words belonged to, and I am afraid that she'll never find out the affections I hold for her and return them.' 

He was the one who spent every night thinking of how to express his love in delicate words for the secret letters. 

He flipped the pages without bothering to glance at the words his eyes did not quite catch. Until he stopped scanning his eyes on the paper and stood up. 

'Another try at affectionate words wouldn't hurt to send again, would it?' He questioned himself. He bit his lower lip slightly and placed the book onto a nearby table. 

He was going to send his love through words once again. Just with ink, paper, and his heart. 

__

It was a little scavenger hunt for Leo and she has yet to win the hunt. She had given up and groaned in irration, flapping her arms in the air in frustration, then continued to walk down the hall that held her bedroom.

'It's hard to find him when he's not in the Library nor his bedroom,' she thought. '...reminds me of my secret admirer: both hard to find.' 

But even so, she knew that if she found her secret admirer, she doesn't think she'd be able to return their feelings. 

Oh brother. And it's simply because of her crush for Leo. 

She leaned against the door and sighed. But if she did find the mysterious writer, maybe she'll be able to move on - she'll try. Afterall, she is sure that Leo wouldn't approve of her feelings and just give rejection. And even so, she wouldn't want to be the reason why their friendship ended. 

She opened her door and leaped into her bed, she blushed slightly and leaned her nose into her blankets. 

Oh brother. 

She muffled: "I'll find whoever wrote to me...somehow." 

Part One of Part Two; 1:2

Release date of Part Two: 08/1-7/16

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: the stanzas in per letter that has been received is given credit to a poem written by Sara Teasdale.
> 
> Should I write part Two? Let me know in the comments if I should do it.


End file.
